


Verso l'infinito

by hapworth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Eruri Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Stars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «C'era scritto che in realtà sono posti proprio come questo, solo che sono distanti. Così distanti che probabilmente non basterebbe una vita intera per arrivarci.»«Bella merda. Hanno anche loro i Giganti?»«Non lo so, magari no. Mi piacerebbe andarci, un giorno.»





	Verso l'infinito

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'[eruriweek 2018](http://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/176198490135/eruri-week-2018-season-3-just-started-off-with-a).  
>  **Prompt 23/08/2018:** _Stars._

-  _ovvero come ambire alle stelle pur rimanendo con i piedi ben piantati a terra -_

  
Erwin aveva amato il cielo stellato sin dalla prima volta che era uscito dalle Mura; lo aveva amato come solo un uccello rinchiuso in una gabbia poteva amare la libertà e aveva cercato  _sempre_  di trasmetterne la bellezza.  
Le stelle, la Luna, le nuvole che a volte – cariche di pioggia – si stagliavano in quell'immensa distesa di nero-blu cesellata di puntini luminosi. Era la cosa più meravigliosa che potesse esistere e, malgrado non sapesse nulla di quel mondo immenso, riusciva a sentire quanto fosse importante nella sua vita.  
Quando poi era arrivato Levi... Beh, le cose erano un po' cambiate. Aveva continuato a guardare le stelle, cercando di capire l'esatta distanza tra lui e loro, ma allo stesso tempo il suo sguardo era concentrato su ben altro, a qualcosa di più reale e tangibile. Il mondo aveva continuato a esistere e anche le stelle, ma per Erwin le cose che voleva si erano leggermente spostate di solo qualche passo più in giù.  
Non era insolito che durante la notte andasse alla finestra; non vedeva bene le stelle – troppi i palazzi che tagliavano il profilo del cielo – ma si sentiva comunque vicino a quell'immensità.  
«Che fai?»  
«Guardo il cielo.» rispose semplicemente e Levi gli si avvicinò, appoggiando la testa contro il suo braccio; era mezzo addormentato e si vedeva dal modo in cui ciondolava con il corpo, dalla postura rilassata e dal fatto che fosse alla ricerca di contatto.  
Levi sollevò lo sguardo, cercando di mettere a fuoco ciò che si stagliava oltre il vetro della finestra. «Non si vede un cazzo.» gli rese noto, come se non fosse un'ovvietà, in quella circostanza.  
«Lo so, ma le stelle ci sono comunque.»  
«Mah.» Levi, con il capo contro il suo braccio e lo sguardo socchiuso, si lasciò andare ancora di più contro di lui. Erwin sapeva che era un chiaro segnale che non lo avrebbe lasciato, seguendolo solo quando avrebbe lasciato la stanza per tornare nel letto –  _il loro_.  
Erwin sospirò, arrendendosi dopo solo due minuti. «Torniamo a letto.» gli disse e Levi, mollemente, si rimise dritto, affiancandolo nel loro percorso a ritroso, per poi lasciarsi ricadere sul materasso duro, tra le lenzuola sfatte. L'altro uomo fece lo stesso, coprendo entrambi e avvicinandosi maggiormente al compagno, che quando lo percepì ben sistemato, gli si fece più vicino.  
Erwin sorrise teneramente, non visto nell'oscurità, mentre passava un braccio a prenderne i fianchi, tirandolo a sé con la mano, dolcemente. «Sai, una volta ho visto un libro sulle stelle.»  
«Mh...» il mugugno era chiaro segno che l'altro lo stesse ascoltando, seppure controvoglia.  
«C'era scritto che in realtà sono posti proprio come questo, solo che sono distanti. Così distanti che probabilmente non basterebbe una vita intera per arrivarci.»  
«Bella merda. Hanno anche loro i Giganti?»  
«Non lo so, magari no. Mi piacerebbe andarci, un giorno.»  
Levi emise un sospiro e un mugolio infastidito. «Hai appena detto che non ti basterebbe una vita intera. Già sei vecchio, non arriveresti neppure a metà strada.» Erwin rise, affondando il viso tra i capelli del compagno. «Hai ragione e poi dubito che ci siano appigli per il Movimento Tridimensionale, quindi non saprei come arrivarci.»  
Il suono che provenne da Levi era simile a una risata, ma non potendo vedere, Erwin lo dedusse solamente. «Potresti imparare a volare.»  
«Peccato non avere le ali.» sussurrò. Levi gli si strinse meglio contro, prima di parlare, la voce un po' attutita contro la stoffa dell'abito da notte di Erwin. «In realtà ce le abbiamo.»  
L'uomo dai capelli chiari ci pensò un attimo, prima di convenire con l'amante. «Beh, sì. Ma sono ali che valgono solo per questo cielo.»  
«Vorrà dire che dovrai accontentarti.»  
«Per ora sì.» ma, mentre si stringeva a Levi pronto per tornare a dormire, si disse che non si era mai accontentato di niente e che quello che aveva, alla fin fine, era più di quanto forse meritasse davvero. Le stelle potevano aspettare un altro po'.


End file.
